Olivia's Doubtful Dates
by Hazuzu
Summary: Olivia has made a bet that she could get five dates in a month. Lana and Mallow disagree.


"Good evening, girls." Olivia's face was plastered with smugness as she took her seat in the Konikoni cafe. She swung one leg over the other, leaned back, then tossed her diary onto the table that separated her from Lana and Mallow. "I hope you've brought your big purses, because I didn't just win the bet. I crushed it." She slammed her high heel on the ground.

"Ooh, how exciting," Mallow said, as she scooped up the diary and flicked to the last bookmarked page. "How many did we bet, Lana?"

"Five." Lana peered over at the diary.

"So how many did you ge-"

"Ten!" Oliva flashed all fingers of both hands. "Ten dates. That's as many as two fives."

"Yeah, you're right." Mallow flashed a smile at Olivia. "But there's been some disputes over what qualifies as a date before..."

"I have no memory of that." Olivia flicked her hair.

"We'll check," Lana said. "Just in case."

"Let's see… A three-way date with two beautiful trial captains, on… Today. At… Right now." Mallow pulled a pen from behind her ear and scratched that off. "And we're down to nine dates already! My purse is getting heavier by the second!"

"Hold it!" Olivia pointed a finger across at Mallow. "Have I told you that you look very pretty today?"

"That's not enough to make it a date." Mallow grinned. "But thanks! What's this one from yesterday, Lana?" She pointed at a particular entry, which was circled with red ink.

"A date with Moon, the new Champion of Alola's Pokemon League." Lana read out. "That's the ceremonial celebration dinner we all went to."

"And another one bites the dust!" Mallow drew a line through the date.

"I thought we had a connection." Olivia shrugged.

"You were flirting with the waiter all night," Lana said.

"Well," Olivia shifted in her seat and fixed the girl with a stare. "That hardly takes all night, does it?"

"And the one for the next table," Lana continued.

"He was giving me the look."

"And the waitress for the table beside that."

"And the chef," Mallow added. "Compliments to the chef, my butt! Those malasadas were overdone and you know it!"

"Fine! I've still got eight more, and you'll have a much more difficult time dismissing those, I'm certain." Olivia re-crossed her legs and watched the young women out of the corner of her eye. She definitely was not starting to sweat.

"Y'know, I think we'll look at those, too." Mallow flicked back another page. "A whole day spent with a 'wolfish gentleman' in a 'top-class establishment'. Isn't this the day that you took your Lycanroc to the Poke-Center?"

"… Just move on to the next one." Olivia huffed.

"Down to seven." Lana took a sip of her milkshake. "Are you nervous yet?"

"My nerves are as solid as my Pokemon."

"A double-date with two silver-haired foxes, alongside a strapping young woman." Mallow read out. "Well, that's promising! You might have your first confirmed date!"

"You doubted me?" Olivia laughed.

"That's the monthly Kahuna meeting," Lana said.

"Wait… You're right, it is! That's Hala, Nanu, and Hapu!" Mallow shook her head with obvious glee. "This date is rejected!"

"Next one is a stroll through the wilds of Alola with a strapping young man," Lana read out. "That's when you sprained your ankle near Weta Volcano and a Ride Machoke carried you home."

"Rejected!" Mallow crossed it off.

"Five is still enough to defeat you, and I'll have you know that Machoke was a kinder woman than you two will ever be." Olivia sniffled. "This is little more than bullying at this point."

"Wait, this one is promising..." Mallow pointed her finger to a date from two weeks ago. "A comfortable night in with a beautiful woman. Tell us more about her!"

"That's a little presumptuous, don't you think?" Olivia arched a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow at the girls. "You might find something not suitable for such youthful ears."

"We can take it," Lana said.

"Very well," Olivia sighed. "She was… An older woman, but still very much attractive. Smooth, dusky skin. Perfectly manicured nails, delicate features, rich black hair that fell about her head like waves on a midnight beach. Built like a real woman – with soft curves complimented by an athletic build,.."

"She's describing herself," Lana said.

"Yeah, I figured." Mallow laughed. "You can't spend a night with yourself and call it a date!"

"Why not?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm the perfect woman! It would be unfair to deny me to me!"

"Too late! It's been crossed off!" Mallow slid the diary back over to Olivia. "You owe us two thousand Pokédollars!"

"But… But..." Olivia's eyes desperately searched the cafe, but found nobody. "Fine. I won't cry." She sat up straight in her seat. "I'm too mature for that."

"We agree," Lana said.

"Thank you, gi-" Olivia paused as she spotted the barely-restrained smirks on their faces. "Hey!"


End file.
